Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of the TV Series. Episodes #Thomas and Gordon (Thomas gets Tricked! in the US) - Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him. #Edward and Gordon (Edward Helps Out in the US) - Edward is let out of the shed and helps Gordon up a hill. #The Sad Story of Henry (Come Out, Henry! in the US) - Henry stops in a tunnel for fear the rain will spoil his paint and gets bricked in. #Edward, Gordon and Henry (Henry to the Rescue in the US) - Gordon breaks down and Henry is the only one who can help. #Thomas' Train (A Big Day for Thomas in the US) - Thomas gets the chance to pull his very own train with surprising results. #Thomas and the Trucks (Trouble for Thomas in the US) - Thomas learns why trucks are troublesome. #Thomas and the Breakdown Train (Thomas Saves the Day in the US) - Thomas helps James after an accident. #James and the Coaches (James Learns a Lesson in the US) - James has a series of misfortunes with top hats and coaches. #Troublesome Trucks (Foolish Freight Cars in the US) - James is let out of the shed to pull a goods train. #James and the Express (A Proud Day for James in the US) - James is honored when he is given the Express. #Thomas and the Guard (Thomas and the Conductor in the US) urrrrreueu - Thomas forgets his guard at the junction. #Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas wants to go fishing. #Thomas, Terence and the Snow (Terence the Tractor in the US) - Thomas sticks in a snowdrift and has to be helped by Terence. #Thomas and Bertie (Thomas and Bertie's Great Race in the US) - Thomas has a race with a cheeky bus called Bertie. #Tenders and Turntables - Gordon and James have turntable trouble. #Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike and so The Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Percy to help. #Percy Runs Away - Percy is startled by Gordon and runs away. #Coal (Henry's Special Coal in the US) - Henry is sick and needs special Welsh coal. #The Flying Kipper - Henry has a nasty accident whilst pulling The Flying Kipper. #Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon has problems with his whistle, whilst Henry pays out some boys for dropping stones on him. #Toby and the Stout Gentleman (Toby the Tram Engine in the US) - The Fat Controller meets a friendly tram engine named Toby. #Thomas in Trouble (Thomas Breaks the Rules in the US) - Thomas gets in trouble with the police, so Toby comes to help. #Dirty Objects (James in a Mess in the US) - James gets covered in tar after ironically teasing Toby for being dirty. #Off the Rails (Gordon Takes a Dip in the US) - Gordon's stubbornness results in him falling into a ditch. #Down the Mine - Thomas falls down a mine and only a disgraced Gordon can help. #Thomas' Christmas Party - The engines organize a special Christmas party for a kind old lady. Charaters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Mrs. Kydley *Jeremiah Jobling *The Policeman *Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) *The Storyteller (cameo) Trivia *Ringo Starr is credited on Ukranian version, Although he just redubbed it. *In Ukrane, Ringo Starr can be heard in the background *This is the only season where all 26 episode are some of the Rev.W.Adwry books. Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons